An Affair to Remember
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: A Prequel to The Perfect Mistake.Chris Jericho and Lindsai Grimaldi met at an New Year's Eve party, both drank a little much. A One night fling turns into a 9 month affair. Will Chris chose to be with his wife or follow his heart to someone new. R
1. Chapter 1

AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER

New Year's Eve, 2002.

"Alright, let's party." Stephanie McMahon said as she kicked off her annual New Year's Eve party.

The party was held every year in Manhattan at the Waldof-Astoria. And all the WWE superstars and the company employees usually attended.

Chris "Jericho" Irvine was one of them in attendance. Lindsai Grimaldi , a corporate accountant for WWE, was also. Chris was married but his wife lived in Tampa. Lindsai was single but dated a few of the superstars.

"Lindsai, don't you think you have had enough to drink?" Melanie Hall asked her friend. Both girls worked in the accounting department.

"No, I am going to forget I ever liked him." Lindsai replied. She and her boyfriend had broken up just a few days before.

"Ok, but please don't drive home." Melanie said as she left. She and her boyfriend wanted to spend time together.

"I promise. I will get a room here." She replied.

"Ok, be safe Lindsai" She said walking away.

After Melanie left, Lindsai danced with a few of the superstars and just had a good time. She and Chris danced the most. He, like her, had drank a lot.

"You want to get out of here?" Chris asked her as they walked to the table.

"Yes, let's go." She replied getting her purse and coat.

They proceeded to the front desk. Chris got a room key and they went upstairs. They were all over each other in the elevator. When they got to the room, he put the key in door and opened it. When they got inside, Chris pushed Lindsai against the door and started kissing her. They soon made their way to the bed.

The next morning, Lindsai woke up and realized what happened.

"Good morning." Chris said as he realized she was awake.

"Morning." She replied not sure what to do or say. She had never slept with a married man before.

"I think we should talk about what happen." He said sitting down in front of her.

"Ok, let's talk." She replied.

"I have never cheated on my wife before. And I am not sure I even regret what happen." He said. He couldn't believe what he had said. He and Jessica were having some problems but he figured they would work them out.

"Chris, I am not sure how to feel about what happen. I normally don't have drunken sex with someone." She said.

"Me neither. But last night, when I saw you, I felt something I have never felt before. And I am not sure what to do about." He said. He never really believed that you could have a connection with someone from a first meeting.

"I felt something too. And it is confusing. Because you are married." She replied. She had felt something last night and not just amazing sex, something else.

"I know I am married but we had a connection last night. And I am not sure what it means." He replied. He wasn't sure what he was trying to say. But he couldn't get what happened out of his mind.

"Chris, what happen last night, happened. We can't take it back. And you are married. So, I think it would be best if we forgot that it happen." She said. She just keep thinking he's married, he's married.

"Ok, maybe you are right. My wife and I are having problems and maybe I just wanted to be with someone who wasn't judging my performance, so to speak." He said. His wife wanted a baby and they had been trying for 6 mos. But so far nothing.

"I understand. I can tell you love her. So, let's forget this happened and go back." She said.

"Ok, I guess I will see you later." He said as he walked toward the door. "Goodbye, Lindsai."

After he left, she got dressed and walked out. She was soon at her apartment. She realized that she needed to forget what had happened in that hotel room. How great it felt to be with him and how great the sex was. But she also realized that he was married and it was only a one night thing. Because he wouldn't cheat on his wife sober.

"Well, I see you got home." Melanie said seeing her roommate come in.

"Yeah, I told you I wouldn't drive. And I didn't until this morning when I was sober." Lindsai replied walking into the kitchen.

"Good. I thought maybe you hooked up with someone." She replied giving her this look. "Lindsai. Oh my, you did hook up with someone."

"Ok, I did. But it isn't a big deal." She said sitting down at the bar with Melanie.

"Who was it? I bet it was a wrestler." She replied. She knew that Lindsai liked the wrestlers.

"It was but that's all I am saying." She replied getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

"Come on, Lind. Tell me who. Was it Adam or Jeff?" She asked following her to the bathroom. She so wanted to know who it was. And she knew that Lindsai was friends with Adam and Jeff. And that she had slept with Jeff a while ago but not Adam.

"No, it wasn't Adam or Jeff. Melanie, I don't want to say." She replied trying to get Melanie to drop it.

"Come on, Lindsai. Please." She said in her little girl voice.

"Ok, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She said as she put her brunette hair up in a ponytail. "It is a secret."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." She said raising her hand to promise.

"Ok, Chris Jericho." She said in a small voice.

"You slept with a married Chris Jericho." she said with shocked in her voice. She never thought that Lindsai was the type of girl to sleep with a married guy.

"Yes. We both had a lot to drink. And we danced, and then we were having amazing sex in a hotel room." She replied getting her stuff together to take a shower.

"Amazing Sex?" Melanie asked. She was still shocked by it but really wanted to hear about the amazing sex.

"Yes, it was amazing, mind blowing sex. I had never felt anything like it before." She replied. "Now, I need to get ready for the day . I have a lot to do today."

"Yeah ok. I have to go meet Sam. I will talk to you later and you will TELL me about the sex." She replied walking toward the living room.

"Ok, I will, see you later." She yelled after her.

After her shower, Lindsai got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. She was off work until the fourth and had planned to catch up on her work. She not only worked as an accountant but as a freelance writer. She worked for about three hours when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself getting up from her laptop. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. There stood Chris Jericho. The man who had left her in the hotel room. "Chris, what are you doing her?"

"I came to see you." He replied, not sure why he had come but something told him he needed to. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Of course, sorry. Please come in." She said opening the door more and giving him access in.

"Thank you." He said entering the apartment. "I like your apartment. It really suits you."

"Thanks?" She said not sure what to say. "It was a gift from my parents after college graduation."

"Your welcome. Your parents must really be proud of you." He said looking over to the pictures on the wall. She had some of her with friends and family, as well as some of the superstars.

"Yeah, they are. Chris, are you here for a reason?" She asked. She was very curious about what he had to say. And why he was there. "I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." He said. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted from the brown eyed brunette. But he hadn't stopped thinking about her since this morning.

"Yeah, I will have dinner with you." She replied. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to have dinner with him. What was she thinking?

"Great, I will pick you up at seven." He said getting up.

"Ok, seven it is. I will see you then." She replied getting up to show him out.

"Ok, and Lindsai, I am looking forward to it." He said walking out the door.

After he left, she couldn't believe he asked her out. She knew it was probably as friends. But there was something that made her excited. She was very attracted to him. Who wouldn't be. He was cute, sweet, had a great body and just very hot. She worked for a few more hours, then she started to get things together for her date.

"Lind, I'm home." Melanie said as she came through the door.

"Hey, Mel." She replied from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked as she came into the bathroom.

"I have a date, kind of." She replied putting on her makeup.

"A kind of date? Lindsai, you don't go on a kind of date." She asked her friend picking up a hairbrush.

"Well, Chris came over to talk and he asked me to have dinner with him. I think he wants to talk about what happen." She said hoping that by telling Melanie that she wouldn't asked many questions. Melanie had been a little judgemental about it this morning.

"You are going out with Chris? Lind, he is married." She replied. She couldn't believe that Lindsai was going out with him.

"Mel, it isn't a date. Well, in the traditional sense. It is dinner." She replied fixing her hair.

"Lindsai, how can you be so stupid? You are more or less having an affair with a married man." She said. She was hoping that Lindsai would see what was going on.

"Melanie, I am not having an affair with a married man. I am having dinner with a friend." She replied. She didn't think Chris wanted to start an affair with her. Just to have dinner and talk about things.

"A friend you slept with last night. Who is married." She said.

"Melanie, can you just drop it?" She said with some anger in her voice. She wanted Melanie not to say anything else about her sleeping with Chris. "I know he is married."

"Ok, but I hope you know what you are doing." She replied walking to the kitchen.

"Mel, I'm sorry I snapped. I just, I know what I am doing. Chris and I had one drunken night. That's it." She replied walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, I just don't want to see you hurt. And if you become the other woman, then you will be." She said. She knew some of the girls who had affairs with the married wrestlers. And they all pretty much regretted.

"I am not going to be the other woman. Chris doesn't want to have an affair with me. We are just having dinner." She said looking at the clock. She had about ten minutes before Chris would be there.

"Ok, just be careful." She said walking to her room. Just as there was a knock at the door.

Lindsai left with Chris. Melanie listened as the door shut. She was worried about Lindsai. She could see how much Lindsai liked Chris. And that was trouble. Chris was married and not likely to leave to his wife. So, if Lindsai started this affair with him, she would always be the other woman. And she didn't think that Lindsai could handle being the other woman.

While Melanie thought about Lindsai and the situation, Lindsai and Chris were having a great dinner.

"So, Lindsai, do you like working for the WWE?" He asked her. He wanted to know more about her.

"I do. I love working for the WWE. I like seeing all the superstars and everything." She replied before taking a sip of wine.

"Did you always want to work there?" He asked her.

"No, I just wanted to be an accountant. So, I got my degree from Wellesley then my master's from NYU. And applied for jobs." She said taking a bite of her salad.

"How did you come to the WWE?" He asked before taking a bite of his salad.

"I have been friends with the McMahon's since I was little. After I got my degree, Linda asked me if I wanted to be an accountant for them. I said yes and here I am." She said with a smile.

"Well, I am glad. So, did you grow up in Greenwich?" He asked. She did have a beautiful smile. And she was so full of energy and obliviously loved life.

"No, I grew up in Bronxville. But it isn't too far from Greenwich. Stephanie and I went to the same school." She said. She loved that he wanted to know about her. But she also was aware of the fact that he was married. And she never let that slip her mind.

"Oh, so, what made you chose accounting?" He asked. He loved talking with her. As he did, he still felt that feeling. The one he had that night before.

"I just loved math. So, I figure why not pick a career that involved math." She replied with a smile.

"That makes sense." He said as the waiter came up.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No, just the check." Chris said. "So, I thought maybe we could take a walk and talk some more."

"I would like that." She replied as the waiter brought the check.

"There you are sir." He said placing the check down in front of Chris.

After he paid the bill, they began walking down the street. It was a cold January day, but Lindsai liked the cold.

"Are you too cold?" He asked as they walked.

"No, I like the cold." She replied pulling her coat around her.

"Ok, so, I wanted to talk to you about what happen the other night." He said as they sat down on a bench.

"Ok, I though we had. We talked this morning." She replied. She wasn't sure what else there was to say.

"Lindsai, I have thought about what happen all day. I can't get it out of my mind. I keep thinking about you and me in the hotel room." He said looking at her.

"I have been thinking about it too. I don't regret that it happened. But maybe it should not have happened." She said looking back at him.

"Lindsai, I have never felt a connection like I did with you. Like I do with you. And it is a little strange. I mean, I am married but I keep wanting to be with you. " He said. He didn't think he could admit that to her. But he had and he wondered what her reaction would be. He didn't know what he was trying to say with her. Was he asking her to have an affair with him?

"Chris, I am not the type to have an affair with a married man, but I can't seem to stop myself from wanting you again. And it scares me. Because I know what I feel is wrong and I shouldn't feel it." She said. She did want him but she knew it was wrong.

"Lindsai, I don't know what I can offer you. I can't leave my wife. But I want to be with you. And I know that it won't be easy for you. You don't have to agree to anything. We can just leave it as a one night thing." He said. He couldn't believe that he just asked this woman to be the other woman.

"Chris, I don't expect you to leave your wife. And I do want to be with you. I have never felt this way about anyone. And I know I shouldn't but I can't let it go. I want to be with you in anyway possible." She replied, not believing that she had just agreed to an affair with a married man. What was she thinking?

"Ok, let's get out of here." He said standing up and taking her hand.

They soon made their way to the same hotel they had spent last night in. As they got into the elevator, Lindsai couldn't believe what was happening. She had told herself and Melanie this morning that she wouldn't be the other woman. But as they walked to the room, she stop thinking about that and started thinking about being with him. She wondered could she do this? Could she be the other woman? When they got to the room, Chris opened the door with the key.

"Chris, you have to be sure you want this. Because if you don't then it isn't too late to stop this." She said as they entered the room. When they did, she pictured what had happened the night before.

"Lindsai, I want this. I want you." He replied before kissing her and shutting the door. "Are you sure?"

"Chris, I am sure I want you." She said kissing him back.

They slowly made their way over to the bed. Lindsai turned to let him unzip her dress.

"You are so beautiful." He replied as he did.

"Thank you." She replied in a soft voice while turning to face him. She then unbuttons his shirt and tossing it away. She then kisses him passionately.

He returns the kiss with as much passion. He gently lays her on the bed. They were soon overcome with passion.

"Wow, that was just wow." She said with her head on his chest.

"Yeah, it was wow." He replied with his hand in her soft brown hair.

"Do you regret it now? I mean, it isn't like last night where we both fell asleep before talking about what had happen." She asked looking up at him. She was worried that he regretted. She didn't and she now knew that she wanted to be with him in anyway possible. Just being with him was what she wanted.

"No, I don't regret it." He replied looking back at her. She looked so beautiful. Looking at her, he realized that he wanted her in his life. Could he have fallen for her so quickly? Could he do this and live with the guilt that would come?

"Good. Because I don't. I want to be with you in anyway possible. Even meeting in secret so your wife doesn't find out." She replied. A part of her couldn't believe that she was begging to be the other woman for him. The other part was telling her that he was what she wanted and she shouldn't give it up.

"Only if you are sure you can be the other woman. How bad does that sounds? I just don't know of any other way to say it." He replied. He knew when he said it like that it sounded bad but there really wasn't any good way to say it.

"I can be. I am not some clingy little fan who wants you to leave your wife and be with her. I can be the other woman and have a life that doesn't revolve around you." She replied.

"I know. I just wanted to be sure. I just can't leave my wife. We have been through a lot. But I can't seem to stop feeling like I feel about you." He said.

"I understand. When do you have to go?" She asked. She knew that he would leave and they would have to make a time to meet again.

"I don't have to be home until the fifth. I don't have a show until tomorrow night." He replied.

"Good. I want whatever time I can have with you." She replied as they began to drift to sleep.

The next morning, Lindsai knew she would get questions from Melanie when she got home. But at that moment it didn't matter. She was with him in his hotel having breakfast. And she felt so good. She knew that she couldn't give him up now and that she wanted this.

"How's breakfast?" He asked her as they sat in the room.

"Great. But I should be going. Melanie is going to have a lot of questions. And I know you have a plane to catch." She said. He had told her that he had a house show tonight.

"Yeah. When can I see you again?" He asked.

"I have to travel to RAW on Wednesday to audit some files. We could see each other then." She replied. She knew how it sounded making plans to meet to have this affair. But she couldn't stop herself from wanting him.

"Ok, I will see you on Wednesday and I will call you." He said as she got up and got dressed.

"Ok. Have a safe flight. And I will see Wednesday." She said kissing him goodbye and walking out the door.

On the way home to her apartment, she thought about what had happen. In the last forty-eight hours, she had begun an affair with a married man. How did this happen to her? She was a beautiful, successful woman. And she could probably have anyone she wanted. But the man she wanted was married and she was willing to be with him in anyway. How had her life become this? But her mom always told her that you can't help who you fall in love with. But was she in love with him already? She couldn't answer it.

"Well, I see you finally decided to come home." Melanie said when she saw her roommate come in.

"Yeah. I'm home." She replied going into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"So, does this mean you are now the other woman for a married guy?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Mel, I can't explain. I have never felt this way about anyone. I want to be with Chris. And I am going to be." She replied walking to living room.

"Lind, I am just worried about you. Do you really understand what you are doing?" She asked. She was just concerned for her.

"Mel, I understand what I am doing. I know the risks. But it doesn't change the feelings I have." She replied. She did understand what Melanie was saying. And she knew that she was just looking out for her.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you did. Lindsai, you are my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt." She replied.

"Mel, you are my best friend also. But if I get hurt, it will be my own doing, no one else's." She replied.

"Ok, well I have to meet Sam. So, I have to be going. I will see you later." She said getting her purse.

"Bye." She called after her.

After Melanie left, Lindsai thought about the situation. She knew what she was doing was wrong. But each time she thought about how wrong it was to be with him, she though about how great it was with him. She thought about the times in the hotel. She had never felt this way about anyone. And she couldn't stop herself from what she was doing.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Lindsai, are you flying out today?" Melanie asked her roommate.

"Yes, I have to audit some files." She replied. "So, I will be gone for a few days."

"Ok, I just was wondering." She said. She knew that when Lindsai went audit files, she was really going to meet Chris Jericho. They had been having an affair for three months. "Just be careful."

"I will. So, what about you?" She asked. She knew that Melanie didn't approve of her relationship with Chris. But she was glad that she could talk with Melanie about everything.

"I am auditing some SMACKDOWN files." She replied.

"Ok. Melanie, I know you don't like my relationship with Chris. But I am glad I have you as a friend I can talk to." She replied.

"Don't you mean your affair with Chris? Can you really call it a relationship?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude. I am glad you can talk with me."

"It's fine. I have to get going. See you later." She said quickly walking out the door. She knew where Melanie was coming from. But she didn't want to hear what a mistake she was making.

She arrived in San Diego six hours before RAW was scheduled to begin. She checked into the hotel the superstars were staying at. It was a nice hotel.

"Hey, you. When did you get here?" Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge, asked giving her a hug.

"Just arrived." She replied. She and Adam had been friends since she came to the WWE. She confided in him about the affair than she did with Melanie.

"Are you meeting up with Chris?" He asked. He was the only one beside Melanie who knew about their affair.

"Yeah, I am waiting for him to call me." She replied as they walked to the elevator.

"Be careful. I heard some of the guys talking about seeing someone taking photos. It may be a fan or the press." He said. He knew that neither Chris or Lindsai needed their affair broadcasted. He didn't support it but he wanted to keep Lindsai safe.

"Thanks for the tip." She replied as the elevator stopped on her floor. "I will see you later."

"Ok, I will see you in a few hours at RAW." He replied hugging her.

She found her hotel room, and unpacked a few things. Just as she was, her phone went off. Checking the caller id, she saw that it was Chris.

"Hey handsome. What's up?" She asked answering.

"Just wanted to see if you had arrived." He replied. He had looked forward to seeing her since their last meeting. It was always like that. He couldn't wait to see her the next time they met up.

"Yes, I arrived. I am in room 546." She said telling him her room number. All the superstars always had roommates. So, when they met up, they would stay in her room.

"Ok, I am on my way." He replied hanging up.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was looking forward to seeing him. Just as she was thought, she heard a knock on the door. Wow, that was quick.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door for him.

"Hey, I missed you." He replied as he walked in.

Just as he did, he pushed her against the door. It shut and he locked it.

"I have waited to do this for five days now." He said as he kissed her.

"I have also. I missed you." She replied kissing him back. She was addicted to him over the last three months.

With those words, he picked her up and carried her to bed. They made love with the passion they always had.

"Wow, how do you do that to me?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"I have no idea. It is always great with you. I have never felt anything like it." He replied doing the same. Sex with her always amazing. He thought about her a lot. Even when he was with his wife.

"I haven't felt anything like either." She replied. "So, how is Jess? I bet she is getting bigger."

"Yeah, she is excited about the baby." He replied. He and his wife were expecting their baby together.

"I'm sure she is. I guess you are too." She replied. She always asked him about his wife. She wanted to stay in the loop and not be shocked by anything.

"I am. I never thought I wanted to be a dad but I am really looking forward to it." He replied. It made he a little uncomfortable for Lindsai to asked about Jessica. But a part of him was glad she did.

"You will make a great dad." She replied sitting up.

"You really think so?" He asked sitting up also.

"Yes, I do." She replied heading toward the shower. She needed to get one and get dressed for work.

While she showered, his phone rang. It was Jessica.

"Hey babe." He said answering.

"Hey, are you at the hotel?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I am getting ready to go to the arena." He replied hoping that Lindsai wouldn't come out while he was on the phone.

"Ok, I just wanted to call and say good luck. And I love you." She replied.

"Thanks, if I don't call you after the show, I will call tomorrow." He replied. "I love you, too."

He hung up just as Lindsai was coming out. She had waited because she had heard him.

"Jessica ok?" She asked walking over to the bed where he sat.

"Yeah. She just wanted to wish me good luck." He replied. A part of him hated what he was doing. Cheating on his wife was horrible. But the other part loved being with Lindsai. And he didn't want it to end.

"That's nice. That she called I mean. It shows she is thinking about you." She replied.

"How can you do that?" He asked looking to her.

"Do what?" She asked giving him a strange look.

"Be so nice about Jessica. Most women wouldn't be. They would hate when their boyfriend's talk to their wives." He replied. It amazed him at how perfect she was at being the other woman. She never asked him to leave his wife. She never made demands on him. And she always asked about Jessica.

"I just don't want things to be difficult for you. You have enough to worry about. And there is no rule book about being the other woman. I just chose to accepted the time I get with you. And not asked for more." She replied explaining.

"You truly are amazing." He replied standing up and hugging her.

"Thank you for that. Chris, I love you and what ever moments I get with you, I am happy." She replied leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too." He replied after the kiss. He did love her. And he often wondered what would have happened if he was single when they met.

"You had better get going. You don't want to be late." She replied. She knew he needed to be at the arena.

"Yeah, I should. I will see you later." He replied walking out.

She stayed a few more minutes. She didn't want anyone to see them walk out together. She felt guilty about the affair, but she wanted Chris and she pushed the guilt away. She made herself into the perfect mistress.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Lindsai, I think we need to talk." Chris said just after they had made love.

"What about?" She asked. He really was never this serious.

"I think we need to spend less time together. Jessica is starting to wonder." He said. Over the last few weeks, Jessica had sensed something was up with him. He told her that it was just work and the baby.

"Does she know you are having a affair?" She asked. She hoped that she didn't.

"No, just that I am distant lately." He replied.

"Oh, well if you feel that we need to be together less, I can deal with that." She replied getting up. She knew that was what he needed to hear.

"I am glad you understand." He replied standing up. "I don't want to end this, just spend a little less time together."

"I understand. It's fine. You should probably go." She said pointing to the door. "You don't want anyone seeing you."

"I love you." He said as he got dressed and started to walk out. "Lindsai, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I love you, too." She replied. "And I am not hurt. Don't worry."

After he left, she broke down. She was hurt that he wanted to spend less time with her. She understood his reasons but it didn't make it any easier. She love him more than anything in the world. She went to the mini bar and started drinking. Just as she did, she heard a knock on the door.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Chris told me about your conversation. I figured you could use a friend." He replied. He had ran into Chris in the hallway.

"He wants to spend less time with me." She replied letting him in.

"I am sorry. I know how much you love him." He said getting a drink.

"Yeah, I understand the reason. But it doesn't make it any easier." She replied taking another drink.

"It will be fine." He replied pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She replied hugging him back. Just as she did, their lips met.

The kiss was passionate. And just what she wanted. She wanted to forget about Chris and the conversation.

"I need you." She said softly.

"Lindsai, maybe we shouldn't do this. You are just upset about Chris." He replied pulling away.

"Please just help me forgot." She replied looking at him with her brown eyes.

Without a word, He moved her to the bed. They were soon making love. And the thought of Chris and the conversation was out of her mind. Being with him was different from Chris. Even different from when she slept with Jeff. It was gentle and comforting. She wasn't sure what she wanted tomorrow, but tonight she just wanted to be with him and forget about her affair with Chris.

ONE MONTH LATER

After she slept with Adam, they agreed to keep it a secret. Adam was married and she didn't want to ruin it or their friendship. Lindsai continued to do her job and see Chris. But things soon changed, after Chris's son was born, he became a little distant to her. She knew that he was having trouble with things now. And she was going to add to that with the news she had just got.

"Lindsai, I have to talk with you." He said in her hotel room.

"Ok, what about?" She asked.

"I can't do this anymore. Now with Ash, I need to focus on my family." He said. He had thought about this since Ash was born. And he hated to end it but he knew it was the right thing.

"I understand. But I love you. I don't want it to end." She said. She wanted to be with him forever in any way possible.

"I love you too. But I can't do both anymore. I am conflicted." He said. "I need to work on marriage. And I am sorry."

"I do understand. But it isn't easy. I am glad for the time we were together. But if you feel that you need to be with your family only, I understand." She replied. Saying once again what she thought he needed to hear.

"I do love you. But I have to put my family first. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." He replied reaching in his pocket and pulling out a box.

"I know you never wanted to hurt me. This is just how it goes. And I wish you all the best. And have a happy family." She replied standing up.

"I want you to have this." He said handing her the box.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly. She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold locket engraved with _forever and always._

"Do you like it?" He asked. He thought it was the perfect goodbye present.

"I love it. Thank you." She replied kissing him gently and walking away. She needed to get away from him. And to collect her thoughts. But she knew where she needed to go.

She couldn't tell him that she was pregnant. He was conflicted enough. And she didn't want to make him chose. She also didn't know if he or Adam was the father. And she needed to find out. She knew the only way was to tell Adam and have him take a DNA test. If it matched, then she wouldn't have to tell Chris anything. She knew what she had to do and she vowed to do what was best for her child.

TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter for an affair to remember. Please read and review. I am interested in feedback for this story.

"Hey, Lindsai, is everything ok?" Adam asked Lindsai when he opened the door of his hotel room to her.

"No, Chris broke up with me." Lindsai replied. She was very upset that he had ended their affair.

"Why? I thought it was going good." He asked. He had hoped that Chris would ended it and let her be happy.

"He is conflicted. He says he needs to focus on his family. I understand that. But it doesn't make it hurt any less." She replied sitting down on the bed.

"I know. But you knew this was a possibility. That Chris would chose to end it." He said. He knew that Chris was conflicted about his feelings. Chris loved his wife and son, but he also loved Lindsai.

"I know. His family should come first. But it doesn't make anything easier, especially now." She replied looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked sensing something in her words.

"I didn't tell Chris because he is already conflicted. But I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"What? You're pregnant." He asked. He was shocked.

"Yes, I am." She replied. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the rest.

"You have to tell Chris. He needs to know that he is going to have another child." He replied. He knew that Chris would be a great father to the baby.

"That's the thing. According to my doctor I am almost six weeks. Which means that you or Chris could be the father." She said. She wondered what he would say. They had shared one night when she and Chris had an argument about him spending less time with her.

"What? It could be my baby." He asked. He was shocked by this development. He hadn't expected her to say that it could be his. He knew that they had slept together but he thought that they were careful.

"Yes, it could be your baby. I can have a DNA test in a few weeks. It is a new test that finds the DNA in the mother's blood. I don't want to tell Chris yet. So, I was hoping that you could be tested. Then we would know." She replied. She figured it was easier for Adam to take the DNA.

"Ok, I will be tested. Who's ever baby it is, I will be there to support you." He replied. Even though, he was married, he and Lindsai were great friends. And he knew that she would need someone to help.

"I know. But I am scared. If the baby is Chris's, I don't think I can tell him. He is so conflicted right now. And I don't want to add anything to it." She replied. She knew that Chris was unsure about his feelings. And she always tried to protect Chris. She couldn't complicate his life.

"Lindsai, don't you think Chris needs to know if he is going to be a father again?" He asked. He couldn't believe that Lindsai wasn't going to tell Chris. But he knew that she always tried to protect Chris. And he knew that Chris had been conflicted about things for awhile.

"He is so conflicted right now. And I don't want him to have to chose between me and this baby and his wife and son." She replied.

"I understand what you are saying. But I think Chris needs to know. He would be there for you and the baby." He replied giving her hug.

"I know. But I need to know for sure. And after the DNA test, I will decide. But if I chose not to tell Chris, it's my choice." She replied hugging him back. She always felt comfortable with him. They were great friends.

"Ok, you are right. It is your choice. So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok, I have had some morning sickness. But nothing too bad. I just want everything to be fine with the baby." She said sitting down on his bed.

"Lind, everything will fine with the baby. You will see." He replied hugging her again. He had always had a connection with her. It was what made them friends.

"Thanks, I needed someone to tell me that. Adam, whether this baby is Chris's or yours, will you help me with everything?" She asked. She knew that she needed someone to be with her.

"Yes. I will help you." He replied. He wondered what his wife would think but she liked Lindsai. They were great friends. A part of him hoped that the baby was his. But another part knew it was best if it was Chris's. Then his wife would be ok with him helping Lindsai.


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter. I hope you like it

"Well, Lindsai, everything looks good with the baby. I can tell you are 13 weeks. So, we can do the DNA test." Dr. Kelly Jackson said to the nervous mother to be.

"OK. What does it entail?" Lindsai asked. She was nervous about the DNA test. Not because she didn't know who the father was but because of the needle.

"Well, like I told you. We will take needle insert into the abdomen and draw a blood sample. Then we will test it against the sample from Mr. Copeland. If it matches, then he is the father. It is very simple test. And very new." She replied. The test was new and very expensive. But she could tell that Lindsai needed to know who the father was.

"Good. When will the test be back?" She asked while laying there waiting for them to do the needle.

"It takes about a week. If you are ready?" She asked.

"Yes, do it."

Dr. Jackson gently put solution on Lindsai stomach to keep her from feeling anything. When she did that, she inserted the needle to take a sample from the vili in the placenta.

"OK. That's it. Now we just wait for the results. I will call you when they come in." She said giving the sample to the lab tech.

"OK. Thank you, Kelly. I appreciate your keeping this quiet." She said. She had explained the situation to the doctor.

"It's no problem." She replied walking out and leaving Lindsai to get dressed.

Adam was waiting in the lobby for her when she got out.

"You didn't have to wait." She said when she saw him.

"I figured you might want a treat for today." He replied. He knew she was craving mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"You read my mind." She replied taking his arm as they walked out.

They went to Baskin Robbins for ice cream. They sat there and talked about everything.

"Adam, I have made a decision." She said as they sat in the place.

"What decision?" He asked. He was curious if the decision was about the baby or what.

"If Chris is the father, I am not telling him. He doesn't need to know. He has enough on plate. And I can do this alone." She replied. She had thought about this for weeks. And she knew it was the right decision. She would raise her child alone.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"It is. I can't be with Chris. So, I have to face it." She replied as they got up and walked out.

"Lin, you don't have to do this alone. I will help you." He replied. She was one of his best friends.

"Thanks, Adam. I would love for you to help me. You are my best friend." She replied. She knew that the fans and the other superstars didn't like him that much. But she saw a different side of him. The one that was caring and there when she needed him.

"I would do anything for you. You know that. Now, let's go and get you home. You and baby peanut need sleep." He replied. He had given the baby the nickname so she wouldn't call it "it".

"Peanut and I agree. Let's go home."

Adam dropped her at her apartment. Melanie had moved out when she got married six months ago. Lindsai hated living alone. But she did like the quiet. Now, she had unborn baby to keep her company. She wondered what the baby would be. Would it be a boy or girl? Would it look like Chris or her? Or would it have something from both? She wondered if she could in fact do this alone. And would she ever tell Chris the truth? She couldn't answer that because she didn't know.

Hope you like and I hope you are still reading it. I would like to have some reviews and feedback on it. It is a little harder to write then my others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my next chapter. I hope you are still reading this. **

**A week later, Lindsai was back in the doctor's office to get her test results. She was nervous to get the results. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to be the father. Both were married but each one would be a great dad.**

"**Lindsai, I have your results." Dr. Jackson said coming into the office.**

"**So, is Adam the father?" She asked.**

"**No, Mr. Copeland's DNA doesn't match the baby's." She replied to her young patient. She wondered how a 22 year old could have these problems.**

"**OK. Well, at least I know who the father is. And I know what to do." She replied getting up and walking to the door.**

"**Lindsai, I will see you in three weeks." She replied watching her go out the door.**

**When she left the doctor's office, Lindsai called Adam and asked him to meet her for lunch.**

"**Hey, you sound strange on the phone. Is everything ok?" He asked her sitting down in front of her.**

"**I got the test results." She replied with a sad face.**

"**Judging by the face, I am guessing that Chris is the father. Which you knew he would be. You just wanted to make sure, right?" He replied. He knew that the chance of him being the father was slim. But a part of him had hoped he would be.**

"**Yes, it's Chris's. I am sorry, Adam." She said apologizing to him.**

"**Lin, you don't need to be sorry." He replied. She always put everyone above herself. That's why he thought that Chris wanted her. Because he knew she would not cause problems for him. In his opinion, Lindsai was the perfect mistress.**

"**I just am sorry that peanut isn't yours." She replied. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say. She hadn't known who she wanted to be the father but now she felt bad that it wasn't Adam.**

"**Lindsai, you don't have to sorry. Chris is the father and that is how it should be. And I know you; a part of you wanted him to be the father. You love him even though it's over." He said to her as their food arrived.**

"**I do still love him. But he made it clear that he wants to be with his family. So, I am going to let him go and raise this baby alone." She replied.**

"**Lindsai, you are not alone. You know I will help you." He replied taking her hand over the table.**

"**Thanks. I needed to hear that." **

"**Lindsai, you are going to be a great mom. And if you don't want to tell Chris, then I will support you." He replied. "What are you going to tell people?"**

"**That the father is a one night stand. It really isn't anyone business. No one knows about my affair anyway." She replied.**

"**OK. So, what's next?" He asked when the waiter brought the check.**

"**I guess I will pick out baby stuff for the nursery. I have a feeling that peanut is a girl." She said as she tried to pay.**

"**This is my treat. And now, let me take you to the baby store." He said.**

"**You don't have to do that. I am sure you have other things to do." She said with smile. She loved that he wanted to help her but she knew that he was married and needed to be with her.**

"**I want to." **

"**Adam, go home to your wife. I don't want you neglecting her or your marriage. You need to be with her." **

"**It's not a problem." He replied. "I want to help."**

"**I know, and it is sweet of you. But I have to get use to doing this on my own." She replied.**

"**OK. If you are sure." **

"**I am. I have to stop depending on you. I need to learn to be alone." **

"**OK. Well, I will see you later. Call me if you need anything?" He replied hugging her.**

"**Thanks, Adam. You are my best friend." She replied hugging him back.**

**They went their separate ways. Adam home to his wife, Lindsai to the baby store. As she drove, she had a lot of questions. Could she do this alone? And could she avoid Chris and not let him find out she was pregnant? The next few months would tell if she could. And the doctor would perform an ultrasound on the next visit and she would find out if she was having a girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next Chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who is reading.**

**Over the next few weeks, Lindsai began getting the baby stuff she needed. She also got used to doing things alone. Adam helped her a lot but she knew that she needed to get use to doing things alone. Soon, she was at the doctor's for the next ultrasound. This time Jeff decided to come along. Jeff had been her friend for along time just like Adam. And so far both had been helpful through this. But where as Adam knew about Chris, Jeff didn't. He thought that Adam was the father because of the way Adam acted around Lindsai.**

"**Ms. Grimaldi, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said to her. **

**Lindsai and Jeff walked down the hall with the nurse and were shown to an examine room.**

"**Lindsai, are you sure you want me here? I mean, it is a little personal." He said as they waited for the doctor.**

"**Jeff, I think you have seen me with less on before. And this is just an ultrasound." She replied with a laugh. **

"**I know. But this type of doctor you should see with the father." He said. He wondered why Adam didn't come with her.**

"**Jeff, I would rather not talk about him. So, just be ready to see the baby. I can't wait to find out the sex." She replied. "Jeff, are you really that uncomfortable?"**

"**No, I just wondered why Adam isn't here." He replied. He didn't want to stress her out by being nervous.**

"**Adam just couldn't be here. And I wanted you to be here instead." She replied just as the doctor walked in.**

"**Hey, Lindsai, how are you feeling?" Dr. Jackson asked. "And who is this? Doesn't Adam usually come with you?"**

"**Adam couldn't be here. This is Jeff. He is a friend." She replied.**

"**Oh, is he the father?" Dr. Jackson asked. Lindsai had told her that the father wasn't going to be involved but this gentleman looked concerned like a father might be.**

"**No, Jeff is just a friend." She replied not wanting to get into anything.**

"**Well, OK. Let's take a look at the baby." She replied as she took the gel and put on her stomach. She was beginning to wonder about the young girl and the father of her baby. Lindsai had these two guys come with her so far and she knew that Adam wasn't the father because of the DNA test. But she wondered if Jeff was the father and just didn't know it yet. "OK, here is the baby. There is its head, arm and it looks like a little girl."**

"**I'm having a girl!" She exclaimed loudly.**

"**Yes, it looks like a very healthy girl. With a strong heartbeat, here listen." She said turning up the sound.**

"**Wow, it's so fast." Jeff said excitedly. It was a wonder to him that the heartbeat was so fast.**

"**It's perfectly normal to be that fast." She said. She could tell that he worried about and it made her wondered that maybe he was the father.**

"**Oh, OK. Wow, Lindsai, you were right." He said. She had told him that she thought she was having a girl.**

"**Lindsai, everything looks good. But your blood pressure is high. I am worried about preeclampsia. But so far, everything is fine. I just want to keep an eye on it. So, get plenty of rest and try to avoid stress." Dr. Jackson said printing out the ultrasound. "Here is the ultrasound photo. And I will see you in two weeks."**

"**OK, thanks Dr. Jackson." She replied wiping off the gel and getting up. "Jeff, are you ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, how about I take you out to lunch?" He asked. He knew that Adam always took her out after an appointment.**

"**You read my mind. I want Pizza." She replied as they walked out.**

"**You got it, babe." He replied opening her car door.**

**They had lunch at Giancamo's Pizza. Jeff tried to get her to tell him if Adam was the father but she wouldn't. **

"**So, Lindsai, have you chosen any names for the baby?" He asked as they ate.**

"**Yes, I have picked Emma Payton." She replied before taking a bite of her pizza.**

"**I like it. Did you have a boy's name in mind even though you were certain it was a girl?" He asked.**

"**Yes, I had Christopher Maximums. I was going to call him Max. Christopher is after my grandfather." She replied. She didn't want him to figure out the real reason she had chosen that name.**

"**That's a nice name." He replied wondering why she wouldn't have named the baby after Adam.**

"**Yeah, I thought so. But I knew that peanut was going to be a girl. So, I guess we can start calling her Emma. Although I am sure Adam will always call her peanut." She said as they finished up.**

"**Ready to go." He asked standing up.**

"**Yes, I need a nap." She replied with a laugh.**

**After lunch, Jeff dropped Lindsai home and left. He had a flight to catch and he wanted to talk with Adam about Emma and Lindsai. He was determined to find out if Adam was the father. And he hoped Adam would tell him the truth. Emma deserved to her father in her life and Lindsai deserved for him to take the responsibility.**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Lindsai's pregnancy progressed as it should. She was diagnosed with preeclampsia, which was pregnancy induced high blood pressure. Dr. Jackson put her on modified bed rest. Adam and Jeff were there for her whenever she needed them. Jeff hadn't managed to get Adam to admit that he was the father.

"Lindsai, are you sure you like this one?" Adam said as they shopped at Babies "R" Us.

"Yes, Emma needs a pink travel system." She said as they looked at the travel systems.

"Yeah, but what if you have another baby and the baby is a boy. I don't think he would want to be in a pink stroller." He said as they walked through the rows of strollers.

"Adam, I don't know if I am going to have anymore children. I mean Emma here was a surprise. And I am not dating anyone so, I think the odds are that Emma is going to be my only baby." She said looking at the matching swing.

"You don't know that. You are young. You are only 22. You have many years a head of you to find a husband and have more children." He said.

"Yeah, maybe. If I can stop sleeping with married men." She said quietly with a laugh.

"Lind, I know you are still in love with Chris. But you will move on eventually." He said as they continued to walk through the store.

"I know. It just takes time, but it isn't easy since I am carrying his baby." She replied looking at the cutest pink dress.

"Yeah, I know. But you have me and I will help you through it." He said giving her a hug.

"I appreciate that Adam but you are married and should be with your wife." She said hugging him back.

"Yeah, about that. Alanna and I are getting divorced." He said.

"What?" She asked with shock in her voice.

"Yeah, we are divorcing. It was mutual." He said back to her.

"It wasn't because you are helping me is it?" She asked hoping that she wasn't the cause of their divorce.

"No, it's a lot of things. We just weren't meant to be." He said picking up a dress for Emma. "You like this?"

"I love it." She replied back. She was shocked by this announcement. And she was not 100% sure it wasn't her fault. She did sleep with him while he was married and he was helping her with this pregnancy even though, he wasn't the father.

"Good. I think Emma will look perfect in it." He replied as they proceeded to the check out.

After the trip to Babies "R" Us, Adam took her out to lunch and then helped her get everything up to her apartment. He and Jeff had helped her decorate the nursery a few weeks before. She was due in six weeks.

"Lind, do you want anything to drink?" He asked her from the kitchen. Just then he heard something fall. "Lindsai"

He walked into the living room to find her lying on the floor unconscious. He called 911 immediately.

"Lindsai, please be ok." He said while waiting for the paramedics.

They soon arrive and rushed her to the hospital. When they got there, the doctor on duty thought Adam was the father. So, he was allowed in the room with her.

"Is the baby ok?" Lindsai asked. She had woken up about ten minutes after arriving at the hospital.

"The baby looks fine. But the ultrasound shows you have placenta previa." Dr. Jackson said while she examined her.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked with a worried look.

"It means that Lindsai will have to have a c-section. And we have to watch out for bleeding." She said explaining it to them. "We are going to keep an eye on everything."

"I'm worried, Adam." Lindsai said after the doctor left.

"It will be ok. You and Emma are going to be fine." He said giving her a hug.

"Thanks." She said just as a pain hit. "Adam, get the doctor something is wrong."

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know, but I know something is wrong." She replied as he rushed out.

"What's wrong, Lindsai?" Dr. Jackson asked coming in.

"Something is wrong. I feel it." She replied looking very scared.

"Let me look. Relax, Lindsai." She said examining her. "OK. The baby is in distress, we need to deliver her now."

"Now, but it's too early." Lindsai said frantically.

"Lindsai, babies have a good chance at this point. She will be fine." Dr. Jackson said trying to calm the young mother down. "Let's get you into the OR."

She was rushed into the OR. Emma Payton Grimaldi was born ten minutes later. She was very healthy.

"She is beautiful." Adam said handing her to Lindsai.

"She is. She looks like Chris." She said looking at her daughter.

"She looks like you." He said sitting beside her. "Are you still not going to tell him?"

"No, I can't make him chose. It isn't right. He is happy with his family and that's it. I can be a single mom with Emma." She said to him.

"OK. If you are sure, I support you." He replied taking Emma and putting her in the bassinet.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you. I want you to be Emma's godfather." She after he put Emma down.

"I would be honored to be her godfather." He replied giving her another hug.

As she sat there with Adam hugging her, she thought of what would come. Could she be the single mom she thought? Or will she regret not telling Chris about Emma? She didn't know. All she knew at that moment was she had a beautiful daughter and great friends to help. Only time would tell how things would work out.

Thanks to everyone who read and review this. i appreciate you taking the time.


End file.
